Night Out
by LeaO'Neill
Summary: The Team has a night on the town... they've got to relieve stress too! Gets a little steamy...


[pic]  
The Shield: Boys Night Out  
  
(Characters do not belong to me; they are property of their creators and FX network)  
  
*****This one would take place before Inferno, Season 2*****  
The four members of the LAPD's Farmington Division Strike Team worked hard. But they knew how to play hard too. It had been a rough, stressful week. When Friday night rolled around, everyone was ready for a way to relieve tensions, and lower their stress factors.  
  
Ronnie Gardocki and Curtis 'Lem' Lemanski played softball on one of the LAPD's "fun" leagues, mostly against the LAFD's. They had just won a game and were ready to swing back a few beers to celebrate. Shane Vendrell had taken good friend and part time bed friend Stefanie Knight to the game. Vic Mackey was out with Emma, the woman who ran the battered women's shelter. He'd been seeing her on and off for a few weeks. Now that Corrine was completely pissed at him after the divorce papers had been delivered, he figured what the hell. When he'd picked her up, he could tell she was excited about going out. She's put on a gorgeous red dress that was cut nice enough to be conservative, but short enough to be really sexy. The black stockings and heels added to that.  
  
Vic, who was never one to care what he wore, had taken time to pick out a flattering gray button down shirt and khakis, which he almost never wore.  
  
Vic and Emma were eating at Renegades, a sports bar, when Shane and Stevie showed up. Vic called them over.  
  
"Hey," he greeted. "Shane, you remember Emma?"  
  
"Yeah, hi." He was more than a little surprised that Vic, who'd been a tad on the conservative side lately, was out in public with her.  
  
"Emma, this is Stefanie Knight, she works in Vice."  
  
The two women shook hands and then Shane slid into the booth after Stevie.  
  
Vic couldn't help but notice that Stevie looked good. After her problems with drugs, he was glad to see she still looked clean. She wore a tight midriff bearing white tee shirt and jean shorts, her long blond hair in a ponytail.  
  
"What are you two up to?"  
  
"We just caught Lem and Ronnie's game. They're supposed to meet us here, grab a few beers," Shane explained.  
  
Vic nodded.  
  
"I mean, we didn't have any set plans or anything, we can go somewhere else."  
  
"Nah, that's cool." Vic had decided that keeping Emma In his apartment all the time was being unfair to her. He enjoyed her company and was at the point that he didn't care if his friends knew it. It wasn't some tawdry affair (well, actually it was); but Vic really cared for her.  
  
Lem and his girlfriend arrived then.  
  
"Holy shit, would you look at her?" Shane said as they came through the door. "I can't believe punk boy gets chicks as hot as he does."  
  
Stevie jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
Vic turned to Emma "You have to excuse Shane. His mouth does all the thinking."  
  
She just laughed. She had been known to be a bit on the crude side herself now and then. Maybe that was what Vic liked so much about her.  
  
Lem had changed from his baseball jersey into a large orange t-shirt and baggy jeans. The woman on his arm was really gorgeous Vic had to admit. She had red-blond hair, long and wavy, porcelain skin, green eyes, and legs that were long and beautifully tapered. She wore a black dress that clung to her in all the right places and just barely covered her thighs. Her strappy black sandals made her look like a model in a clothing catalogue.  
  
The couple came over. "Hey guys," he said with a smile. "This is Michelle."  
  
"She must be the reason you're late to work three or four times a week these days," Vic said good-naturedly. He made introductions all around and then made room in the huge booth for Michelle to sit down. Lem grabbed a chair.  
  
A baseball game was on the television. They ordered a plate of hot wings, another of cheese fries and two pitchers of beer. The place was getting crowded, but the atmosphere was one of joviality, just what the guys needed.  
  
Ronnie finally arrived with his date; he'd recently started seeing a woman from his doctor's office, a records clerk.  
  
"This is Shelly," he introduced her. Ronnie had gone to change too and wore a plaid button down shirt with a white tee shirt underneath it and jeans. Shelly and Michelle knew each other because Michelle was a nurse at the hospital. Shelly had been by every day to visit Ronnie and the two had struck up a friendship. The hospital was where Lem had met Michelle.  
  
Shelly was a petite brunette who looked casual, yet stunning, in a red v- neck shirt tied at the waist, low waist jeans and fashion black boots. She and Ronnie got two more chairs and pulled them up to the table.  
  
"So all you guys work together?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lem affirmed  
  
"And yet you can all go out together too, gee it must be nice to be a guy."  
  
Shelly laughed with understanding. "Yeah, if I went out with some of the barracudas from my office, it'd be a catfight for sure."  
  
"I'd pay t see that," Ronnie put in. "I've seen some of the women in the office."  
  
They watched the game, Stevie and Emma being almost as big baseball fans as the guys.  
  
Again, that was something that turned Vic on about the pert blond; Corrine hated sports. It was kind of fun to hang out with a woman who enjoyed the same things he did.  
  
Stevie eventually excused herself to go to the bathroom, and in typical woman fashion, they all went. Four sets of eyes followed four gorgeous butts all the way to the women's restroom.  
  
"Dude, that one's hot," Shane told Lem about Michelle.  
  
"I know. But it's not like you're scraping the bottom.my God, I would never have recognized Stevie.what an ass she's got."  
  
"Vic, so you and Emma." Ronnie put in. "I thought you and Corrine were, well, trying."  
  
Vic shrugged. "She's not really speaking to me right now. I have a hell of a good time with Emma."  
  
In the bathroom, the conversation wasn't much different.  
  
"Geez, I sure am sorry about Shane drooling all over you," Stevie was saying to Michelle, who was re applying lipstick.  
  
Michelle blushed. "Oh, he wasn't really."  
  
"Yeah he was. But it's okay. That's just Shane."  
  
"Are you two.?"  
  
Stevie shrugged. "We're better at being friends than anything else. We've known each other for years."  
  
Emma came out of the stall and ran her fingers through her hair. "Damn a few drinks and I'm already feeling it."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that," Shelly said, dusting her cheeks with powder from her compact. "I'll tell you ladies right now, if I don't get laid tonight, I'm gonna go nuts."  
  
The others burst out laughing, but had all felt her sentiments.  
  
When the women got back, Shane and Lem were engaged in a game of pool. More drinks had come. The evening passed; the game ended; no one was ready for the night to be over.  
  
"Hey," Lem said, as they finished off the last of the pitcher. "I feel like dancing. There's a great club just up the street."  
  
"I ain't going to that gay bar again," Shane chided.  
  
"Then go fu-" He stopped before completing the sentence. Something he wouldn't have done if there hadn't been some many women around. The women, he was trying so hard to impress, burst into laughter.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good," Stevie seconded.  
  
Vic looked at Emma "You want to?"  
  
She smiled. "Oh yeah."  
  
So they settled up their tab and walked from Renegades to the nightclub that was really only a couple of blocks away.  
  
The music was blaring and the line moving steadily at the entrance. Within minutes, the four couples were inside the dark club, lit with flashing strobe and neon lights. The music was mostly new techno.  
  
"I'm gonna grab a table," Shane said, over the loud beat. He headed off through the pulsing crowd.  
  
Lem grabbed Michelle's hand and pulled her out to the dance floor.  
  
Emma pulled in close to Vic. "Well, you wanna show these kids how it's done?"  
  
"I'm not sure I know how it's done," he joked. "It's been a long time."  
  
"It's just like sex. You never forget." She pulled him along.  
  
Shelly made for the bar, leaving Ronnie and Stevie standing there.  
  
"Well, what the hell. You wanna?" Ronnie asked the leggy blond.  
  
She smiled. "Why not?"  
  
They made their way to the dance floor. A dance mix from Black Grape called "Reverend Black Grape" was blaring.  
  
Shane secured a table and ordered a beer. He saw Stevie dancing with Ronnie. Dancing? Hell it was more like real wild sex down there; semi-clad women everywhere, black, white, Latina. He enjoyed the view immensely.  
  
Damn, Stevie could really move, he thought. He didn't know she could dance like that. It was making him hot. He caught a glimpse of Lem and Michelle. He had no idea his partner could dance like that either. Of course his date would have looked good if she'd just stood out there.  
  
Ronnie's date, Shelly found him and carried her drink to the large table he's gotten.  
  
"Priorities," she yelled, pointing to her drink.  
  
After the current song ended, Ronnie and Stevie made their way up to the table, which was on the second tier of a three tier seating arrangement around the circular dance floor. The song "Can't Get you Outta My Head" by Kyllie Minogue was playing now.  
  
Stevie slid in by Shane, and was immediately greeted by his hand sliding up her bare thigh.  
  
"You looked damn hot down there."  
  
She gave him a wicked smile. "I know."  
  
Lem and Michelle stayed out for another song and Vic and Emma had disappeared.  
  
After some coaxing, and when the DJ put on a melodic Latin rhythm love song by Boys 2 Men "No Dejemos Que Muera El Amor", Stevie managed to get Shane on the dance floor.  
  
Lem and Michelle hadn't ever gotten off, and both had worked up a sweat, glad to be swaying to the slow, Spanish torch song. Ronnie and Shelly and Vic and Emma made it out to the floor as well.  
  
It was some time after the fourth round of drinks at the nightclub that things started going to hell for a bit.  
  
Lem had just brought Michelle a drink when a group of three rowdy guys, laughing and jostling past, bumped into him, causing him to spill half the drink.  
  
Lem spun. "Watch it!"  
  
The guy who'd bumped him, a young Latino, turned. "What the hell?!"  
  
"I said watch it," Lem repeated, bristling.  
  
"You ran into me," the youth mouthed. "Maybe you should watch it."  
  
Shane stood up then. "Why don't you and your ducks take a hike."  
  
One of the others moved closer to him, strutting and posturing for a fight. "You gonna make us, cracker?"  
  
Vic stood up then, and flashed his badge. "You're about to bite off more than you can chew."  
  
The three youths backed off a bit, but still postured, gang style.  
  
"Come on," Vic told Lem and Shane. "Sit down. Let's not act like a bunch of thugs."  
  
Reluctantly the two sat down, not without throwing the younger Hispanics a few more looks.  
  
The trouble didn't end there. Oh no, it couldn't be that easy for the team, or their ladies. Stevie and Shelly went to the bathroom again later. Once inside, two Latina women approached them, both with East Siders tattoos on their hands.  
  
"You been lookin' at my man, bitch?" one of them accused Stevie.  
  
"What?" she questioned. "Why the hell would I want your scraps?"  
  
The dark haired woman took a swing at the blond cop. Big mistake. Stevie ducked and threw a roundhouse kick, sending the bad-mouthed gang groupie into the wall, where she crumpled. The second Hispanic girl tried to grab Stevie's hair, but Shelly intercepted her arm with a swing of her purse. That gave Stevie time to react, and she backhanded the attacker, sending her reeling across the room.  
  
Several other women had already run, screaming from the restroom.  
  
"We better get outta here," Shelly advised.  
  
Stevie left the two groggy women trying to recover.  
  
They melted into the crowd.  
  
Stevie slid in next to Shane. "I think maybe we oughta get outta here," she said, glancing towards the bathroom.  
  
He gave her a quizzical look with a raised eyebrow. He noticed she was a little out of breath. "Something I should know about?"  
  
"Just a little altercation."  
  
He sighed. "You can take the girl outta the country..." he finished his beer.  
  
Shelly told Ronnie the same thing, basically. He was more than willing; he was ready for something more fun than dancing. He and Shelly had been dating since before he'd gotten hurt, but had never moved past "first base". Then the accident; while his face was burned and healing, sex had been the last thing on his mind. But now, he was all but completely healed and felt a whole lot better about himself. Yeah, he was defiantly ready to get back in the saddle. He'd been going easy on the drinks so he'd be able to drive home, as well as perform once he got there.  
  
"I'm ready," he said.  
  
Shane pulled Lem in so they could hear each other over the loud music of Jennifer Lopez.  
  
"Hey, you two wanna split a cab? I'm wasted and I'm ready to go home and fuck this gorgeous blond."  
  
Lem grinned. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"I'm gonna go find Vic and tell him we're leaving."  
  
Lem nodded and he and Michelle sat down to wait.  
  
Shane fought through the crowd, looking for Vic and Emma, who'd disappeared again. On a hunch, he headed for the back exit.  
  
He peeked out into the alleyway.  
  
"Vic, you dog," Shane said to himself with a grin, looking out. Sure enough, Vic and his date were in the alley; Vic was standing against the wall and Emma was decidedly lower, on her knees. Shane couldn't get the whole view from where he was, but he got the picture. No wonder Vic had the hots for this one. Any woman who could look that sophisticated and still give a blow job in the alley was his kind of woman.  
  
Shane quietly shut the door and went back to the table.  
  
"Find him?" Lem asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's a little busy. I don't think they'll miss us."  
  
Lem, Michelle, Shane and Stevie got up to go. Ronnie and Shelly were already gone.  
  
Out front, the door man called a cab for them. As the four waited, the Latino's from earlier approached. The two women Stevie and Shelly had a run in with were with them.  
  
"Oh oh," Stevie said.  
  
Shane noticed the one girl had a wet paper towel over her bleeding lip.  
  
"What'd you do?" he hissed at Stevie again.  
  
"Hey jotos !" the punk yelled. "We're gonna fuck you up good now! You an' your bitches!"  
  
The two Hispanics charged at Lem and Shane. Michelle screamed and stepped away. Stevie had her sights set on the two girls. They didn't move on her yet. They had some idea that they might still lose, even though it would be two on one.  
  
Lem slugged the first guy in the gut, doubling him over. Lem was twice his size.  
  
The loudmouth charged at Shane and tried to get in a right cross. Shane blocked it with one arm and his other fist simultaneously connected with the guy's jaw.  
  
The punk recovered from the abdominal blow a little and swung at Lem, connecting only lightly with his face as Lem dodged. Lem then kicked the guy in the left knee, dropping him like a rock.  
  
Shane didn't even give the Latino a chance to recover before following through with a fierce punch to the stomach, sending the guy sprawling.  
  
The door man, who'd seen the whole brief encounter, yelled down "I'm calling the cops!"  
  
Lem flashed his badge. "Don't bother. We're already here!"  
  
About then, their cab arrived. Lem ushered a rather shocked Michelle into the waiting car. Shane and Stevie walked around to the other side and got in as well. They left the two downed Latinos and their rucas to take care of them.  
  
"Sorry about that," Lem apologized to Michelle.  
  
"Are you two okay?" she asked, the 'nurse' in her coming to the forefront.  
  
Lem nodded, glancing at Shane.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The backseat of the cab was crowded with the two men on the outside and the two women in the middle. Stevie had to put both her legs across Shane's lap. He didn't seem to mind. After a few minutes, the guys had caught their breath and the fight was all but forgotten. Except for the left over adrenaline and testosterone.  
  
Michelle, who'd never seen anything like that, was incredibly turned on. "You were amazing," she said, close to Lem's ear.  
  
He smiled lopsidedly.  
  
She ran a hand up his chest. "That was so.powerful."  
  
Shane, meanwhile, was taking advantage of the seating situation. He had one arm draped over Stevie's shoulder, hand conveniently resting on her breast. His other hand was wandering her thighs again.  
  
Lem and Michelle didn't notice; they were now whispering, punctuating their sentences with kisses.  
  
By the time the cab arrived at Michelle's condo, she and Lem had thoroughly steamed up the window with their making out.  
  
Lem tossed money to the cabbie.  
  
"See you guys," he said to Shane and Stevie.  
  
Michelle said goodbye, then let Lem pull her toward the door.  
Shane and Stevie made their way, albeit a little unsteadily to his front door which he unlocked, then went inside. His Rotweiler pup Bosco came in through the back dog door to greet them.  
  
"Beat it Bosco. It ain't your tongue I want licking me."  
  
Stevie laughed. "What's that mean?"  
  
He pulled her in close to him by her belt lops on her jean shorts. "I think you can figure it out."  
  
She unsnapped his denim shirt, running her hands over his well muscled chest. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bedroom. Once inside, he pulled her skimpy crop top over her head. She wore nothing underneath. Shane closed an arm around her waist and drew her in even tighter against his hard body. With her cheek pressed to his warm chest, she could feel his heart beat, almost as rapid as hers. His breathing deepened as his hand moved up from her waist along her back, finally to comb through her long blond hair.  
  
With his other hand, Shane lifted her chin and lowered his mouth to hers. She welcomed the intoxicating brush of his mouth to hers. She let his tongue part her lips. He tasted of cigarettes and beer. Somewhere deep inside, Stevie felt the hot flame of desire that threatened to consume her entirely. Although she kept telling herself it was "just sex", it was something more. It always had been for her. There was no mistaking Shane's reaction. She felt his hard length press against her abdomen.  
  
There was desperation in the way Shane's mouth covered hers, but Stevie was no les ravenous. Shane's fingers moved to the buttons on her shorts. His hand slid easily under the heavy denim barrier and then her panties that did little to cover anything. She was liquid fire long before his talented fingers found her wet heat and began playing gently there.  
  
They kissed again, Shane's mouth clamped over hers with such urgency Stevie couldn't tell where one sensation began and the other ended. She reached for him as well; hungrily caressing his hardness that strained against the tight denim. Stevie felt the overwhelming need to have him inside her. But the rhythm of Shane's fingers matched that of his tongue and threatened to send her over the edge before she was even able to unzip the fly of his jeans.  
  
Stevie grappled with the button then the zipper and when she slid her hand beneath and took hold of him it required every ounce of restraint for Shane not to come that instant. Easing backwards toward the bed, Shane worked her out of her shorts, leaving her standing only in the little black thong.  
  
"I want you in me," she whispered against his neck.  
  
Shane didn't need any further urging. He finished freeing himself of his clothes and pushed Stevie gently down on the bed.  
  
Somehow, by someone's hands, the last scrap of silky material of her panties got tossed aside and then there was nothing between them. Skin against skin. Flesh against willing flesh.  
  
Anxiously Stevie shifted beneath him. Her hands slid down his back stopping when they reached his tightly toned buttocks. There, she urged him in, drawing him close, desperate for him.  
  
His mouth found her mouth, her neck, and her breasts in almost savage desire. And where his mouth deserted, his hands took possession. Her body moved with his, falling into a familiar rhythm, as if they'd been lovers for years, not weeks.  
  
Stevie whispered his name as she felt the great release wash over her, exploding all around her senses. She melted everywhere her body touched Shane's, shuddering as a deep sigh of ecstasy escaped her lips. Something this woman did to him caused Shane to often be immediately overwhelmed by the sensations she caused. Just seeing her enjoy her own pleasure brought him closer to the brink of exploding. When she whispered his name, clutching him to her as each thrust brought her to a shuddering release, he couldn't hold on any longer. And when he felt the first tremor of his own release, when he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside her and lose himself, Shane withdrew. Instead he pressed against the soft heat of her belly, buried his face in her hair and moaned her name as the blinding pulse of climax shattered through him.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Lem and Michelle had been dating for a few weeks-long enough to feel comfortable with each other and spending the night at each other's place. The taxi had dropped them off at Michelle's gated condominium community. Her place was large and hinted of a little feminine luxury, something Lem's lacked.  
  
But tonight, he didn't care where they were, only that there was a flat surface somewhere close. Once inside,, barely letting Michelle turn on a light, Lem was pulling her soft body to his own. He pulled the stunning auburn haired beauty into his arms and passion as hot and bright as sunlight shot through him. Heat sizzled on his skin. He lost himself in her eyes, her lips, her taste, her touch, the incredible erotic scent of her. He'd never wanted anyone as bad as he wanted her now.  
  
Michele, at work, was a proper and serious woman. But at night, with Lem, she let her hair down, literally. She'd proven that by dancing non stop with him in a version of group orgy at the night club. Now, she tugged at his shirt pulling it over his head in one fluid motion. She ran her hands over his well developed and muscular chest. Her cool touch ignited his flesh as her fingertips skimmed over him.  
  
In the haze of desire, he looked down at her. He saw his own desire reflected in her deep green eyes.  
  
She moaned softly at he caressed her bare shoulders, taking down the straps of her dress. "Please," she said softly.  
  
The rest of the world escaped him: the problems at work, the thoughts of the money train, worrying for his job, worrying about his partners. There was only Michelle, soft and full and warm against him.  
  
Lem swept her up into his arms and headed down the hall to her bedroom. She looped her arms around his neck her gaze locked on his. He shoved open the door and strode to the bed. As he carefully laid her down, she pulled him on top of her, drawing him into her kiss.  
  
Fumbling, he unbuttoned her dress, drawing it back to reveal the lacy white bra. So prim and proper. He slipped one strap off her shoulder, then the other. He peeled away the bra. Her breasts swelled against his hands. She pulled away the rest of his clothing and he tossed her dress aside, and then pulled off her matching white panties. He stopped only long enough to deftly rip open one of the foil packets from Michelle's nightstand and slid on the condom.  
  
And then they were joined, coupled in a frantic need for satiation. He filled her and she writhed under him in a pleasure dance. When her release came, she bucked under him only drawing him deeper into her depths as he felt his own powerful release. An explosion of lights and colors and a broken dam of pleasure made them both weak and gleaning with perspiration.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"So I guess our secret's out?" Emma asked, back at Vic's apartment. "Yeah, it looks that way." Emma, still in that sexy red dress, but minus the heels, sitting cross legged on the sofa, gave him a look. "They all sure took off fast out of the club," she remarked.  
  
Vic had caught wind of the scuffle in the parking lot. He hadn't been surprised, and was glad his guys had gotten out unscathed. But to Emma, he shrugged. "Yeah, those guys are nothin' but a bunch of horny bastards."  
  
Emma grinned, thinking of their brief encounter behind the club. "But not you right?"  
  
"Nah. Not me," he said, playing innocent. And with that, Emma stood up and Vic opened his strong arms to wrap around her softness.  
  
"No, you're quite the professional."  
  
"I have skills you've never even guessed at."  
  
She drew him into a kiss, her lips playing over his.  
  
"Oh yeah?" she whispered.  
  
"Mmm hmm," he answered at her mouth.  
  
His hands reached down and grabbed her firm buttocks, pulling her into him. Emma wrapped her long arms around his neck. She pulled her lips from his and kissed her way around his neck.  
  
"Are any of those talents something I could benefit from?"  
  
He reached up her back and undid first the snaps on her dress, then her bra clasp.  
  
"I think maybe I could show you a move or two."  
  
"Well," she said with another grin. "You do owe me."  
  
Vic returned her smile, remembering her actions from earlier. Just the thought of that gorgeous mouth, that could spout intelligent conversation as well as smart ass comebacks, and its other talents made him shudder with  
  
the erotic charge that shot through him.  
  
Once the dress was discarded to the floor, instead of taking Emma to the bedroom, he pushed her by her shoulders gently back down on the couch. He removed his shirt and then sank down with her. He kissed her ravenously, tongue probing the deep recesses of her mouth. Then he began to work his way down her body, lingering at her breasts, giving them equal attention, kissing his way down her flat stomach and finally taking possession of her wet heat. And then, pay her back he did.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ronnie took Shelly back to her place, hoping that she was in the mood as much as he was. And sure enough, she invited him in.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" the petite brunette asked.  
  
Ronnie shook his head. "Not really." He licked his lips.  
  
Shelly just smiled. "Do you want.something else?"  
  
Ronnie nodded. "Oh yeah."  
  
She grinned. "I think we can take care of that then." She headed for the bathroom. "Why don't you put on the stereo and I'll be right back."  
  
Ronnie tuned in a blues station and then sat back on the couch to wait for Shelly. When she returned, boy did she ever.  
  
She came back wearing a tiny red and black negligee complete with garter belt and heels.  
  
Ronnie took one look and let out a deep sigh, heavily laced with desire.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I've got your wow right here," she said, standing in front of him, and then slowly straddling his thighs. She sank down and already felt the reward for her efforts.  
  
Ronnie covered her mouth with his own, feeling her lips part to let his tongue mingle with hers. Shelly took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He was more than happy to cooperate.  
  
After a few minutes of his exploring, Shelly pulled back and lifted off his tee shirt. She ran her fingers through the tangle of dark hair which she found enticingly sexy.  
  
"I gotta tell you, it's been a long time," he confessed.  
  
She just smiled. "I bet it'll all come back."  
  
And it did.  
***************Maybe more about this Night Out? Review and let me know!**************************************************** 


End file.
